


A Same as Always Christmas Night Talk

by chocopocky



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopocky/pseuds/chocopocky
Summary: Moca can't go sleep for the night, and neither can Ran, so they reflect on a bit.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran
Kudos: 52





	A Same as Always Christmas Night Talk

**Author's Note:**

> For Eiko, I hope this is a sufficient Christmas gift, even though it's a bit short. Merry Christmas, and thanks for being an epic gamer~

“Heyyy… Ran.. are you still awake?”

The slight murmur from the other side of the bed was heard by Ran, who was only slightly drowsy, even if the five friends had settled down for the night. Christmas decorations were strung around the room from the small gathering they had only moments before, only lit by the moonlight coming from the nearest window. 

“Yeah, I am…” Ran whispered back, as she slowly slipped out of bed, gently so she wouldn’t wake up Tomoe, Himari, and Tsugumi who were sprawled and sleeping peacefully. She gave a yawn and stood up, focusing her direction toward Moca. “What is it..?”

“Hoho… you seem to be ready for more partying based on how fast you got up.” Moca smirked, as she too got out of bed.

“Shut up, of course not,” Ran replied jokingly, then asked, “Do you want to chat for a bit? I think it might help to sleep.” as she sat down near the window, looking at the night sky, which was illuminated by millions of stars.

“Alright~ I’m comin’~” Moca said, slowly making her way next to Ran, but instead of sitting, she lied down on Ran’s lap, “Say, Ran’s lap is especially nice to lie down on today, hehe~”

“H-hey..!” Ran softly exclaimed, as her face flushed a little, “F-fine.. It’s not like it’s in public, anyway..”

A tranquil silence came across the room, as the night remained luminescent as always, before Ran spoke up.

“This year has been wild, hasn’t it? Everything happened all at once, it feels, yet it feels so slow as well, like it never really happened in the first place. It’s kind of odd..”

“Is it, Ran? Reminiscing on the past, how cool of you, ehehe..”

“Well, when I think about it, even though it’s the end of the year already, so much has happened, we’ve all changed so much,”

“What do you mean?” Moca got up from her position lying down on Ran’s lap, now deciding that her shoulders were a more suitable place for comfort.

“Well, for starters, I didn’t think much on it, but I’ll finally started doing flower arrangement again, even though I’ve been bent on not doing it for so long, and then that whole thing that went down in September reaffirmed that doing it was alright, wasn’t it?” Moca nodded in response.

“But, aside from me, it might not seem it, but you’ve all been changing too. Like what we’re doing right now, past me would’ve more reprehensive, right?” Ran smiled, as she put herself closer to Moca.

“Tomoe has become more open about things, Himari is making more friends outside of us, and Tsugu’s been working hard with her new girlfriend, but…” Ran glanced at Moca, “I think you’ve changed the most, not that it’s bad,”

“Huh?” Moca’s head was now off Ran’s shoulder and back on her body, stood up-right and sitting now.

“Well.. I don’t think you’ve realized that I’ve noticed, but even the bread-eating Moca has changed a lot. Haven’t you noticed?” Ran held Moca’s hand, “Thank you for being more dependable, Moca, for reaffirming my feelings again. That’s something old Moca wouldn’t have done, right?”

Moca grasped Ran’s hand, “Is it? I guess you’re right, Ran, ehehe..”

“I’ve always admired you, Ran, being able to throw yourself headfirst into things, that’s something Moca would never be able to do.”

Ran interjects, “But that isn’t the Moca now, is it? I actually heard that you went in for solo practice constantly when we had the joint concert.”

“Ehhh..? Who told you this~”

“Tsugu, of course. You might not admit it now, but you support on own accord, working hard to make sure that everyone can do their best. The old Moca would’ve just followed my own feelings and not done much, right?”

“Ahhh, you’ve caught me then, haven’t you?” Moca smushed her cheeks on Ran’s shoulders again,

“I sure have, because I love you Moca.”

Ran cuddled Moca a little closer, their bodies closing in, and went in for a kiss on Moca’s cheeks, with a delayed reaction afterwards.

“Eh...~ No fair, Ran, you caught me off guard~”

“Sorry, I had to when you least expected i-” and before Ran finished her sentence, Moca lept in on Ran, causing them to crash to the ground in an embrace, before Moca’s lips met Ran’s.

“Now we’re even~” Moca triumphantly declared, as she released herself from Ran’s body. Now they were both flushed and lying on the ground, softly giggling as the moment passed.

“Hey, Moca?”

“Yeah, Ran?”

“Merry Christmas, thank you for being my gift.”

“Merry Christmas, Ran, you’re the best gift I could have…”

They cuddled on the ground for a bit, before finally falling asleep, reaffirming their feelings on the midnight of Christmas.

Tsugumi woke up later in the early morning, and looked toward the window when noticing that Moca and Ran were missing from the bed. She peaked out of the bed sheets, and sat up, noticing the two were instead sleeping on the ground, next to each other, sprawled in a deep sleep, and smiled.


End file.
